My Jewel
by SmileHyuk
Summary: "Aku berjanji akan menjaganya, Hyung.." my third fict! WonHyuk,HaeHyuk, dan nnti bakal ada KyuHyuk! yaoi! no flame! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

My Jewel

Cast : Lee Hyukjae (18)

Choi Siwon (21)

Lee Donghae (20)

Other cast

Genre : Drama,Romance,Hurt/comfort, maybe a little crime?

Rate : T tapi bisa jadi M

Warn : Yaoi, Gaje, Typo(s), alur kecepetan + berantakan

Don't Like, Don't Read !

Saya ga terima flame disini! Dan saya sudah peringatkan. Apabila anda tidak suka dgn yaoi, crack pair dan teman-temannya saya kasih anda kesempatan untuk klik tanda di pojok kanan atas.

-Share-

Terlihat sesosok namja manis di dalam sebuah kamar yang mewah. Wajahnya yang manis, kulit putih mulus dan bibir yang merah merekah. Ia duduk meringkuk di pojok ruangan, sesekali sosok manis itu memeluk tubuh kurusnya dengan erat yang menandakan bahwa ia sangat ketakutan.

_**Kreet.**_

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan masuklah sesosok namja tampan dengan perawakannya yang tinggi menambah kharisma namja itu. Dengan perlahan, ia melangkah masuk dan berjalan menuju sosok manis itu.

"Hyukkie.. ayo,makan dulu. Aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu. Oh, dan juga susu strawberry!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, memamerkan lesung pipitnya.

Hyukkie atau Hyukjae mendongak dan memandang sosok seorang Choi Siwon. Tiba-tiba, ia menangis dan berteriak.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Hiks..!" Suaranya terdengar parau.

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap sedih namja manis yang kini tengah menangis. Ia hendak memeluk Hyukkie namun-

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Hyukkie sambil menepis sentuhan tangan Siwon.

"Hyuk.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu.. percayalah, aku mencintaimu.. aku akan melindungimu.." Siwon memeluk Hyukkie yang tetap memberontak dan berteriak.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau sama saja dengan mereka!" Hyukkie merasa sangat terancam sekarang.

Bayang-bayang masa lalu yang kelam terus menghantuinya membuatnya takut dan tidak pernah percaya dengan orang-orang disekitarnya bahkan orang yang menyayanginya. Diperjual-belikan oleh Appa-nya sendiri dan mendapati Umma-nya telah dibunuh oleh Appa-nya sendiri membuatnya selalu dibayangi oleh masa lalunya.

"Hyukkie, percayalah.. aku menyelamatkanmu karna.. aku mencintaimu ,percayalah.." ucap Siwon lirih sambil tetap memeluk Hyukjae.

Ia tidak memperdulikan pukulan dan berbagai kata kasar yang dilontarkan Hyukjae padanya. Karna ia percaya bahwa sebenarnya, Hyukjae hanyalah seorang namja polos yang rapuh. Yang dengan kepolosannya, banyak orang yang memanfaatkannya. Namja polos yang baru saja ia selamatkan dari sebuah rumah pelelangan manusia.

Siwon merasa Hyukjae –yang berada dalam pelukannya- sudah agak tenang, akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap manik dark chocolate milik Hyukjae dengan lembut. Diusapnya air mata yang membasahi wajah manis Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Percayalah, aku mencintaimu, aku akan melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu.." ucap Siwon.

Hyukjae hanya menunduk. Ia merasa sepasang lengan hangat yang memeluknya –lagi- dan mengangkatnya menuju kasur di ruangan mewah itu. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut yang diberikan oleh Siwon, hingga tanpa sadar ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja tampan tersebut.

Siwon yang mendengar dengkuran halus dari namja manis di dalam pelukannya hanya tersenyum dan membisikkan kata-kata yang selalu ia ucapkan.

"Jeongmal.. jeongmal saranghaeyo, Lee Hyukjae.." ucapnya sambil mencium pucuk kepala Hyukjae dan tidur dalam posisi berpelukan.

**#Skip Time, 6 month later#**

Hyukjae yang nampak sedang memandangi taman belakang rumah Siwon, sesekali tersenyum melihat berbagai macam bunga cantik yang menghiasi taman itu. Ia berjalan perlahan dan memetik bunga Anggrek di taman itu.

"Hyukkie, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan cabuti bunga-bunga ku." Tegur sebuah suara.

Suara seseorang yang sudah amat ia kenal, menyadarkannya dan ia pun menoleh, mendapati seorang Choi Siwon yang tengah tersenyum sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Hyukjae memandang Siwon senang, lalu menghambur ke dalam pelukan namja tampan tersebut. 6 bulan, entah waktu yang lama ataupun singkat untuk Hyukjae pulih dari traumanya.

"Hey.. sepertinya kau makin manja saja ya padaku.." ujar Siwon sambil membalas pelukan Hyukjae.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya, Hyung?" balas Hyukjae sambil menatap Siwon polos.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi lihatlah! Kau sudah berumur 18 tahun, tapi kelakuanmu masih seperti anak TK, eoh?" ucap Siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hyukjae gemas.

"Ya Hyung! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan!" ucap Hyukjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Siwon hanya terkekeh sambil menggandeng Hyukjae berjalan menuju taman.

"Hyuk, besok sepupuku dari Mokpo akan datang.. kau mau bertemu dengannya?" ucap Siwon sambil menatap Hyukjae.

Semenjak keluar dari rumah pelelangan itu, Hyukjae tinggal di rumah Siwon dan selama itulah Hyukjae hanya beradaptasi dengan Siwon dan beberapa orang pembantu di rumah Siwon. 6 bulan adalah waktu yang Siwon perlukan untuk menyembuhkan Hyukjae dari trauma nya. Namun, walaupun sekarang Hyukjae sudah bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lagi, Hyukjae masih sedikit belum bisa beradaptasi dengan orang asing. Itu karna masih ada sedikit trauma dari masa lalunya. Siwon pun selalu membantunya agar ia melupakan trauma itu, namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalo sebenarnya dirinya juga cukup protective terhadap Hyukjae.

"Ehm.. itu, apa dia.." Hyukjae tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menatap Siwon.

Siwon yang mengerti pun hanya mengusap pelan rambut Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja dia itu orang yang baik kok!" ujar Siwon menatap namja manis yang ia sayangi ah atau.. ia cintai?

"Ne Hyung.. tapi, ia betul-betul orang baik kan?" Hyukjae bertanya polos.

Siwon benar-benar gemas dengan namja manis dihadapannya ini. Tangannya bergerak merengkuh tubuh kecil Hyukjae dan mencium pucuk kepala namja manis itu.

"Ne.. apa kau tidak percaya padaku, huh?" ucap Siwon berpura-pura ngambek yang justru mengundang tawa dari Hyukjae.

Namja manis itupun tersenyum, memperlihatkan gummy smile-nya dan mengangguk semangat. Lalu ia beranjak menjauhi Siwon dan berlari sebelum Siwon mengejarnya.

**#Skip Time, Esoknya#**

_**Ting Tong!**_ Terdengar suara bel menggema di rumah mewah itu. Seorang pria paruh baya nampak berjalan tergesa-gesa dan segera membukakan pintu.

_**Cklek.**_ Terbukalah pintu itu dan memperlihatkan sesosok namja tampan dengan rambut brunette dan kacamata hitam. Namja itu tersenyum ramah dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih' sebelum ia melangkah masuk sambil menyeret kopernya. Ia berjalan santai memasuki rumah sepupunya itu sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Hei, kau masuk tanpa ijin terlebih dahulu ne, Lee Donghae?" namja itu menoleh dan mendapati sesosok namja tinggi tampan yang tengah tersenyum padanya dan juga sesosok namja manis yang tengah menatap Donghae dengan tatapan polosnya.

Namja yang dipanggil Lee Donghae itu hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk sepupunya itu.

"Wah hyung! Kau banyak berubah! Kau tambah tinggi dan tampan! Tapi lebih tampan diriku." Ujar Donghae narsis.

"Ya! Lee Donghae kau tidak berubah! Dasar terlalu percaya diri!" ujar Siwon meninju pelan bahu Donghae

Donghae hanya tertawa. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap sosok namja manis dibelakang Siwon. Rambut coklat kemerahan, kulit putih yang terlihat sangat halus, sepasang mata bulat yang tengah menatapnya polos, hidung yang mancung alami, dan bibir yang merah merekah. Satu kata untuk namja itu. Cantik.

"Ah..aku lupa! Kenalkan, ini Hyukkie adik angkatku. Hyukkie, ini Donghae adik sepupuku yang aku ceritakan padamu.." Ucap Siwon sambil menarik Hyukjae untuk mendekati Donghae.

"Donghae imnida.." ucap Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

'_**Aigoo..dia manis sekalii..'**_ batin Donghae sambil memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae imnida..tapi kau boleh memanggilku Hyukkie" ucap Hyukjae sambil menjabat tangan Donghae ragu-ragu.

'_**Omoo.. bahkan tangannya halus sekali!' **_batin Donghae _lagi._

Lama Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, tak mau melepaskannya. Hyukjae yang terlihat gelisah karna tangannya terus di genggam oleh Donghae pun akhirnya menatap Siwon dengan tatapan _**'Tolong-aku-Hyung'.**_ Mengerti, Siwon pun berdehem membuyarkan lamunan Donghae dan dengan cepat Donghae menarik tangannya.

"Mi..mianhae.." ucap Donghae gugup.

Hyukjae hanya memamerkan gummy smilenya. Entah kenapa, berada dekat Donghae membuatnya nyaman. Donghae adalah orang kedua –setelah Siwon- yang membuat Hyukjae nyaman.

"Ne, gwaenchana!" jawab Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, Hyukkie lebih baik sekarang kau tidur siang." Ucap Siwon sambil mengusap kepala Hyukjae.

Hyukjae cemberut dan mempoutkan bibir pulmnya.

"Ya! Hyung, aku bukan anak kecil! Aku sudah besar! Lagipula aku masih ingin bermain di taman!" seru Hyukjae tidak terima dirinya diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Siwon hanya tertawa dan mencubit pipi Hyukjae gemas.

"Sampai kapanpun, kau adalah adik kecil. Sudah sana tidur! Nanti sore kita akan pergi jalan-jalan jadi lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat, arraseo?" Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hyukjae yang tadinya cemberut pun menjadi tersenyum senang mendengar kata 'jalan-jalan'. Ia pun berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Kini, tinggalah Donghae dan Siwon yang berada di ruang tamu rumah Siwon. Donghae masih menatap kepergian Hyukjae tanpa berkedip, seolah-olah ia masih terhipnotis dengan pesona namja manis itu.

"Ehem..!" lagi-lagi, suara deheman Siwon membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Jadi.. apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Siwon to the point.

Mudah sekali untuk seorang Choi Siwon mengetahui itu. Dari cara Donghae menatap Hyukjae. Donghae pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Siwon lalu tertawa canggung.

"Ne.. dia manis sekali, Hyung!" jawab Donghae ga nyambung.

"Ya! Lee Donghae, aku serius!" ujar Siwon kesal karna Donghae rada telmi.

"Ne Hyung! Aku menyukainya! Tapi, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa langsung menyukaiku, Hyung.." ujar Donghae.

"By the way, aku ingin kau menceritakan tentang dia Hyung! Ingat Hyung, kau sudah berjanji padaku." Donghae melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ne..Arraseo.." jawab Siwon sambil memijat dahinya.

#FLASHBACK , 6 month ago#

Tampak seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh atletis, memasuki sebuah gang sempit nan gelap. Ia berjalan dengan tenang di tengah pekatnya malam. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu gedung berwarna coklat gelap, ia pun memasuki gedung itu dan berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Sesampainya di dalam, ia melihat pemandangan yang amat sangat menyanyat hati. Ia melihat seorang namja manis yang tengah diperjual-belikan sebagai doll. Namja mungil tersebut nampak sangat memprihatinkan, dengan tubuhnya yang tidak dibalut sehelai benang pun dan matanya yang sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Namja mungil itu telah terjual, oleh seorang namja berkepala besar. Siwon masih menatap miris pada namja mungil yang kini tengah dibawa oleh namja berkepala besar itu. Ia pun memilih untuk duduk. Tiba-tiba, keluarlah 2 orang namja bertubuh besar yang tengah membawa seorang namja manis yang tubuhnya diikat. Tubuh polosnya membuat Siwon membelalakan matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh yang bahkan sangat langsing menyerupai yeoja, dan kulit putih mulusnya bahkan membuat seorang Choi Siwon meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ya, hadirin sekalian.. kinilah saat yang kita nanti-nantikan! Sebuah 'barang' yang sangat mulus! Tanpa cacat! Dan yang terpenting adalah.. ia belum pernah disentuh! Lihatlah kulitnya yang putih nan mulus ini, bisa anda bayangkan betapa halusnya kulit ini. Oh! Dan lihat wajahnya.. lihatlah matanya yang bulat, hidung yang mancung alami dan bibirnya.. sungguh sangat menggoda, bukan?" ujar sang MC agak berlebihan.

Siwon hanya menatap namja manis itu dari kejauhan terbesit rasa ingin memiliki namja itu. Lamunannya terbuyar saat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya.

"Siwon-ssi? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Siwon menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja cantik dengan muka angelnya yang mengenakan pakaian ala butler.

"Teukkie Hyung? Kenapa kau ada disini?" bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah balik bertanya.

Ya, tentu saja ia bertanya. Namja yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai hyung-nya bisa bekerja di tempat seperti ini.

Teukkie atau Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Siwon.

"Bekerja, tentunya." Leeteuk menoleh dan mendapati Siwon yang tengah memandangnya heran.

"Kau tau, tidak cukup bagiku untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dongsaeng ku dengan hanya bekerja di café." Leeteuk menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan

"Tapi kau tenang saja, Siwon-ssi aku hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan disini. Kau tenang saja." Leeteuk berucap seolah bisa membaca raut wajah Siwon.

"Ne Hyung, aku percaya padamu.." Siwon kembali memandang kedepan.

Ia melihat tepat ke panggung dimana diselenggarakannya pelelangan manusia. Ia nampak terkejut saat matanya bertemu dengan manik coklat kehitaman milik namja manis itu. Ia merasakan dada kirinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat manik itu mengeluarkan cairan bening. Lagi-lagi lamunannya terbuyar saat ia mendengar sang MC berkata

"Penawaran dimulai dari 50 juta !"

Suasana mendadak ricuh.

"65 juta !"

"80 juta !"

"95 juta !"

Terdengar sahut-sahutan dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Siwon hanya menonton. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh Leeteuk. Ia menoleh dan mendapati namja cantik itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon dan hampir menangis.

"Kumohon..hiks.. beli dia.. aku mohon Siwon-ssi.." ucap Leeteuk sesenggukan.

Siwon hanya menatapnya heran. Lalu, ia merasa Leeteuk hampir bersujud di kakinya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau-"

"Aku mohon! Beli dia! Hanya pada kau lah aku mempercayakannya! Kumohon!" Leeteuk memotong ucapan Siwon.

"Ne Hyung, tapi aku mohon berdirilah.." ucap Siwon sambil mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk.

Suasana haru itupun terhenti saat terdengar sang MC berkata

"Ya! 250 juta! Ada yang lain?"

"300 juta!" jawab seorang namja tampan berambut coklat ikal.

Semua mata memandang namja itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dengan percaya diri, namja berambut coklat itu berjalan menuju panggung.

"300 juta! Ada yang berani lebih?" sang MC mengompori.

"450 juta!" ucap Siwon tanpa sadar.

Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memandang namja berambut ikal itu dengan pandangan sengit.

"450 juta! Ada yang berani lebih?" MC itu terus mengompori.

"Ya! Terjual dengan harga 450 juta!" ucap sang MC sambil melepaskan tali yang diikatkan pada namja manis tersebut karna ia memberontak.

Siwon menghampiri namja manis itu dan hendak menggendong namja manis itu setelah sebelumnya ia menarik tirai panggung itu dan membungkus tubuh namja manis yang telanjang itu. Siwon mengangkat tubuh namja manis ala bridal style yang baginya sangat ringan itu. Ia berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk yang tengah menangis. Leeteuk segera menghampiri Siwon dan memeluk namja manis dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Hyukkie, mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae Hyung tidak bisa membantumu lebih..hiks.." Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon.

"Gumawo.. kumohon..jaga dia.. dia, sudah kuanggap seperti dongsaeng ku sendiri.. dan.. namanya Hyukjae, dan aku ingin kau memperlakukannya sebagai seorang manusia, bukan doll.. hargai ia.. hanya kau yang aku percaya Siwon-ssi.." Leeteuk kembali terisak.

"Ne Hyung.. aku akan menjaganya.." ucap Siwon mantap.

Siwon berlalu setelah berpamitan dengan Leeteuk. Ia berjalan sambil terus mendekap tubuh mungil Hyukjae. Saat tinggal selangkah lagi ia menuju mobilnya, ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya, tepat saat ia menoleh-

BUAGH!

Siwon nyaris tersungkur karna pukulan tiba-tiba pada wajahnya. Ia membetulkan posisi gendongannya pada Hyukjae dan menatap orang yang telah memukulnya. Namja berambut coklat ikal nampak sedikit terengah sambil menatap tajam Siwon.

"Berikan dia.. aku akan membayar lebih padamu.." ujar namja tersebut.

"Huh.. siapa cepat, dialah pemenangnya.." Siwon mendengus meremehkan.

"Cih, kita lihat siapa yang lebih cepat.." dan namja itupun melesatkan pukulannya kearah Siwon, namun dengan cepat Siwon menghindar.

Pertarungan tak terelakkan. Namja itu masih terus menyerang Siwon. Namun, Siwon tidak membalas serangan itu, ia hanya menangkis dan menghindar. Tiba-tiba..

DUAGH!

Terdengar suara hantaman yang cukup besar. Ternyata, pelaku hantaman itu adalah Leeteuk yang menghantamkan sebuah tas besar entah berisi apa ke kepala namja berambut ikal tersebut.

"Ya! Siwon-ssi cepat pergi sebelum ada keributan lagi!" teriak Leeteuk.

Siwon mengangguk dan memasukkan tubuh Hyukjae ke jok depan mobilnya. Ia tersenyum dan melambai pada Leeteuk dan menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi tempat tersebut.

**#FLASHBACK OFF#**

"Jadi begitu ya.." Donghae mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Karna itu.. jika kau menyukainya.. jagalah dia.." Siwon menatap Donghae serius.

"Ne Hyung, aku pasti menjaganya!" ucap Donghae mantap.

Siwon hanya menatap adik sepupunya itu dengan senyuman kepercayaan.

TBC or END?

Gyaa! Apa ini! #gigitbantalEunhyuk# huwaa! Saya tau ini berantakan, saya tau T_T tapi saya gatel bgt pengen bikin ni fict.. T_T mian ya kalo mengecewakan.. rencananya fict ini mau Lii bikin 3 atau 4 chap aja.. coz, blm bisa bikin banyak-banyak. Terus yang soal rumah pelelangan ini.. Lii bener2 gatau bener kyak gitu apa gak situasinya, Lii kan belum pernah kesana~ #plak ohya, buat sunbaedeul tlg bantu Lii dong.. Lii bener2 butuh masukan dari kalian.. hehe~ kalo readerdeul mau ini dilanjut, tnggal jejak kalian di review, ara? #plak

-SMILEHYUK-

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

This fict for readers who want to read and review my story ^^

SmileHyuk

Presents

:::

:::

:::

:::

:::

:::

:::

My Jewel

Rate : T

Genre : Drama,Romance,Hurt/comfort

Warn : yaoi! Alur kecepetan + maksa + berantakan, typo(s),OOC

So, saya sudah peringatkan! Don't like don't read! Saya ga suka flame, saya lebih terima saran, saya mohon jangan sampai ada flame yang masuk! Karna yang flame itu artinya dia gabisa baca.

-share-

"Hyung~~!" sebuah suara memecah keheningan di sebuah rumah mewah milik Choi Siwon. Terlihat seorang namja manis sedang merenggut sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Ne.. Hyukkie waeyo?" ucap Siwon lembut sambil menghampiri namja manis itu.

"Hyung! Katanya kita mau jalan-jalan? Katanya Hyung mau mengenalkan aku pada teman Hyung yang baik? Katanya Hyung mau membelikanku es krim 3 scop? Katanya-" ucapan Hyukkie terhenti saat Siwon memotongnya.

"Ya! Hyukkie kau bawel sekali!" Ucap Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Hyukjae gemas.

Hyukjae hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Siwon yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Hello kamu-kamu yang disana~~" sebuah suara sukses mengintruksi aksi childish Hyukjae dan Siwon.

Terlihat Donghae yang sedang menuruni tangga sambil senyum-senyum ikan (?). Ia berlajan menuju tempat Siwon dan Hyukjae berada –sofa di depan TV- dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Oya Hyung! Kau bilang kau ingin mengajakku dan Hyukkie jalan-jalan?" tanya Donghae sambil melirik kearah Hyukjae.

"Ne Hyung sudah berjanji..!" rujuk Hyukjae seperti anak kecil minta dibelikan permen.

Siwon menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya. Memang, selama ini Siwon jarang mengajak Hyukjae keluar rumah. Alasannya adalah namja berambut ikal bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Namja yang hampir membeli Hyukjae dulu, yang ternyata namja itu sangat terobsesi dengan Hyukjae. Siwon sudah 2 kali memergoki Kyuhyun sedang menguntiti dirinya. Dan sudah 2 kali itulah Siwon berpindah-pindah rumah. Berterima kasihlah pada ayahnya yang menyediakan banyak rumah untuk menunjang karirnya yang terkadang harus pindah dari satu daerah ke daerah lainnya.

"Yah Hyung! Jangan melamun! Atau mukamu makin mirip kuda!" ujar Donghae sukses membuat Siwon menghentikan acara melamunnya.

"Ara,ara.. ayo, kita berangkat!" ujar Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan kedua namdongsaeng nya.

"Ya! Hyung aku bukan anak kecil!" Sahut Hyukjae dan Donghae berbarengan. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tertawa. Ia berharap keceriaan seperti akan selalu hadir ditengah-tengah mereka.

-At Handel and Gretel Café-

"Annyeong!" seru Siwon bersemangat saat memasuki café yang menjadi langganannya. Siwon masuk diikuti Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Annyeong Siwon-ssi!" sapa seorang namja cantik –Leeteuk- berpakaian khas waitress.

Ia tersenyum pada Donghae namun matanya terpaku pada seorang namja manis dibelakang Donghae. Tanpa sadar, ia menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya pada Hyukjae yang dibalas senyum malu-malu oleh Hyukjae.

"Ayo silakan, Siwon-ssi" Leeteuk mempersilakan SiHyukHae untuk duduk di tempat favorit Siwon dan memberikan daftar menu.

"Silakan Hyukkie, tulis pesananmu disini." Ucap Leeteuk menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Hyukjae.

'_**bagaimana ia bisa tau namaku?'**_ pikirnya bingung sambil menatap Siwon. Imut. Itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk Hyukjae yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Siwon bingung dan bibir yang agak dipout. Sungguh imut.

Siwon hanya tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya yang menawan. Dan menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya bingung.

"Leeteuk Hyung!" panggil Siwon kepada Leeteuk, langsung saja Leeteuk menghampiri SiHyukHae dan tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae yang dibalas senyum canggung oleh Hyukjae.

"Eum.. aku ingin chocolate cake biasa dan cappucino. Kau ingin apa, Donghae?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae.

"Sama sepertimu Hyung.." ucap Donghae.

"Kau Hyukkie?" tanya Siwon pada namja manis itu.

Hyukkie melihat menu dan mulai menyebutkan makanan yang ia inginkan.

"Eung.. strawberry short cake dan milk shake strawberry.. oya, untuk cakenya strawberrynya dibanyakin yaa." ucapnya sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Wah,wah.. kau sekali strawberry eoh?" tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum mencoba memulai percakapan.

Hyukjae mengangguk semangat.

"Ne! aku suka sekali! Siwon hyung suka membelikanku strawberry dan aku suka sekali memakannya dengan dicelupkan pada lelehan coklat! Enak sekali loh hyung! Hyung suka strawberry tidak?" Hyukjae dengan semangat bercerita.

Matanya berbinar bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat 1 peti penuh berisi permen. Leeteuk agak kaget dengan Hyukjae yang kelewat semangat itu. Namun, ia segera tersenyum lembut dan berujar.

"Ne, Hyung juga suka karna strawberry manis seperti mu." Ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala Hyukjae.

"Tapi Hyung, strawberry kan asam?" tanya Hyukjae polos.

"Yah! Hyukkie, biarkan Teukkie Hyung bekerja! Nanti saja jika kau ingin ngobrol dengannya!" ujar Siwon gemas dengan tingkah childish Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan pamit untuk membuat pesanan mereka.

"Hyung, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Hyukjae. Siwon tersenyum.

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya." Ujarnya

"Ini dia.. pesanannya! Silahkan menikmati." Leeteuk datang membawa nampan berisi pesanan SiHyukHae.

Dengan berbinar, Hyukjae menyantap pesanannya. Siwon dan Donghae hanya tersenyum menatap kelakuan Hyukjae yang sangat childish itu.

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh pesanan mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang sebentar bersama Leeteuk.

"Hyung.. aku mau ke toilet ya?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana jika aku temani?" tawar Siwon sambil menatap Hyukkie khawatir, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Yah! Hyung! Aku sudah besar! Aku bisa sendiri!" dengan kesal Hyukjae berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Siwon pelan.

"Sudahlah, Siwon-ssi.. aku akan meminta Henry untuk menemaninya." Ucapnya.

"Henry-ah! Bisakah kau temani Hyukkie ke toilet?" ucapnya pada seorang namja sipit dan pipi tembem.

"Ne! ayo Hyukkie-ge!" ucap namja bernama Henry itu sambil menarik tangan Hyukjae. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Siwon, Leeteuk dan Donghae tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakkan Henry.

"Hyung, apa Henry juga bagian dari 'keluarga' mu?" tanya Siwon. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Ne..aku menemukannya di emperan toko. Saat aku tanya siapa keluarganya, ia hanya menggeleng." Jawab Leeteuk sekenanya.

Donghae terlihat bingung dengan pembicaraan ini dan ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan 'keluarga' Hyung ? dan apa hubungan Leeteuk Hyung dengan Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae sambile menatap kedua orang tersebut. Akhirnya keluar juga apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sedari tadi.

"Oke, aku akan ceritakan satu-satu." Ujar Siwon sambil menyeruput Cappucino nya.

SEMENTARA ITU, DI TEMPAT HYUKKIE.

"Sudah, Hyukkie-ge?" tanya Henry saat ia melihat Hyukjae keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet.

"Ne! gumawo Henry-ah sudah menemaniku!" ucap Hyukkie disertai gummy smile nya yang amat sangat manis.

"Cheonma ^^ . oya,Hyukkie-ge apa kau mau berjalan-jalan melihat sekeliling kafe ini? Aku juga akan mengenalkan mu kepada Hankyung-ge, Mimi-ge, Kangin-ge dan-" ucapan Henry terpotong saat Hyukjae menarik tangannya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Hyukjae sambil cekikikan dan menarik tangan Henry.

Mereka berlari sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa. Sungguh pemandangan yang lucu. Namun, Hyukjae tampak mengingat sesuatu.

'_**tunggu.. apa tadi dia bilang? Kangin-ge? Mungkinkah itu Kangin Hyung? Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan.' **_Pikirnya. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan acara berlarinya.

BACK TO SiTeukHae'S PLACE

"Jadi.." Leeteuk menggantungkan ceritanya.

***FLASHBACK***

Terlihat seorang namja cantik yang sedang berjalan ditengah gelapnya kota Seoul. Ia merapatkan jaketnya berusaha mengurangi dinginnya udara malam yang berhembus lumayan kencang. Saat ia melewati sebuah gang sempit yang gelap, ia mendengar sebuah suara tangisan dan lirih kesakitan dari gang itu. Walaupun sedikit merinding, ia pun memutuskan untuk memasuki gang itu dan mendapati pemandangan yang sungguh menyayat hati. Seorang namja manis berambut merah berusia sekitar 17 tahun, namun ia tak yakin dengan prediksinya mengingat tubuh namja manis itu sangat mungil dan kurus untuk anak seusianya –dan untuk ukuran seorang namja tentunya-. Tubuh namja manis itu dipenuhi luka yang menganga, wajahnya yang manis dipenuhi memar dan luka. Leeteuk –namja cantik itu- berlutut dihadapan namja manis itu dan mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Hey.. apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa disini? Hey, apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Leeteuk bertubi-tubi. Khawatir? Ya! Leeteuk sangat khawatir dengan namja yang bahkan belum dikenalnya itu.

Namja manis itu mendongak. Miris. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Leeteuk saat melihat wajah namja itu yang penuh luka dan lebam. Oh, bukan itu yang membuatnya terlihat miris. Tapi sorot mata namja manis itu yang terlihat kosong dan penuh luka. Leeteuk hampir menangis melihat keadaan namja manis itu. Saat ia hendak menyentuh namja manis itu, hanya tepisan kasarlah yang ia dapat.

"JANGAN…! Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Hyukjae –namja manis itu-. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang dihadapannya karena pandangannya yang mengabur dan juga cahaya yang minim itu.

"Aku.. tidak akan menyakitimu.. percayalah.." Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memberontak. Ia menangis sambil terus berteriak. Leeteuk menangis sambil mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae, ia sungguh tidak tega melihat keadaan Hyukjae. Akhirnya, Hyukjae tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkin karna lelah dengan semua luka dan juga beban batin yang ia dapat. Entahlah. Leeteuk membawa Hyukjae dalam gendongannya, tak menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

**-SKIP TIME, AT LEETEUK's HOUSE-**

BRAKKK! Terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak. Sontak seorang namja yang berada di rumah itu langsung bergegas menuju pintu. Ia terkejut mendapati Leeteuk tengah menggendong Hyukjae yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya! Teukkie-ah apa yang terjadi? Siapa namja ini?" tanyanya sambil menolong Leeteuk menggotong Hyukjae membawanya ke kamar tamu.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan Kangin-ah! Lebih baik kau bantu aku obati luka-lukanya!" Leeteuk menjawab tanpa memandang wajah Kangin –nama namja itu- dan segera mengambil kotak P3K dan sebaskom air. Dengan cekatan, Ia membersihkan dan mengobati luka Hyukjae. Setelah ia selesai dengan kegiatan mengobati luka Hyukjae, ia menatap Hyukjae sambil menghela napas. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kangin juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan _**'siapa dia sebenarnya?'**_. Leeteuk menghela napas lagi.

"Ayo, kita ke ruang tamu saja.." Leeteuk menjawab sambil berlalu. Kangin hanya mengikutinya dalam diam. Hening. Itulah yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Kangin belum berani membuka mulutnya sedangkan Leeteuk hanya memijat pelipisnya. Tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini, Kangin memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hyung.. siapa sebenarnya anak itu?" tanyanya pelan. Tidak ingin mengganggu Leeteuk. Leeteuk menatap Kangin lalu berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu.. aku menemukannya di gang sempit dekat toko. Aku rasa..dia.. dibuang." Ujar Leeteuk sedih. Ya, ia sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya dibuang. Sakit. Ia dibuang oleh orang yang mengaku ibunya. Huh, ia tidak yakin orang itu adalah ibunya.

"Ssshhh.. sudah Hyung. Lalu, bagaimana dengannya sekarang? Apa kau mau ia tinggal bersama kita?" Kangin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Untuk sementara, kita rawat ia sampai ia pulih. Dan kau, cari informasi tentang dirinya. Mungkin, ia masih memiliki kerabat." Ujar Leeteuk sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya. Kangin hanya terdiam memandang punggung Leeteuk yang menjauh.

**-ESOKNYA-**

"Annyeong Hyung!" sapa Kangin bersemangat. Ia menghampiri Leeteuk yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Sebuah senyuman malaikat merekah di bibir Leeteuk.

"Annyeong Kangin-ah!" Leeteuk memberikan Kangin sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas air.

"Hyung, apa anak itu sudah bangun?" tanya Kangin sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya. Ia menatap Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum.

"Belum. Aku sudah memeriksa keadaannya. Kurasa, luka-lukanya akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari ini, tapi aku tidak tau kapan ia akan sadar.." ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum sedih. Merasa tak enak dengan suasana ini, Kangin pun bangkit dan membereskan piringnya.

"Oke Hyung, aku berangkat dulu. Aku akan usahakan pulang cepat dan mencari informasi tentang anak itu. Hyung doakan semoga Kim Sonsaengnim agar ia sakit dan tidak ada mata kuliah hari ini~ pai pai~~!" ujar Kangin bersemangat sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan namdongsaengnya itu. Ia pun beranjak menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring dan berjalan sambil membawa senampan makanan dan obat ke kamar dimana Hyukjae berada.

"Hey.. bangunlah.. apa kau tidak lapar?" Leeteuk mengguncang pelan bahu Hyukjae. Ia berharap agar Hyukjae akan bangun dan menjelaskan padanya bagaimana Ia bisa terluka seperti itu.

Trauma masa lalu lah yang membuat Leeteuk bangkit dan menunjukkan bahwa ia mampu. Ia yang mengalami kekerasan oleh ayahnya sendiri tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang mandiri dan pantang menyerah. Ia tidak mau melihat ada anak yang harus terlantar karna dibuang oleh para orang tua tak bertanggung jawab. Ia memulai kehidupan barunya dari bekerja di café milik Hankyung –Handel and Gretel- juga bekerja di sebuah rumah pelelangan. Young Woon, atau Kangin adalah teman seperjuangan dari dulu hingga sekarang. Mulai dari mereka yang tinggal di emperan toko, hingga seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang menyelamatkan mereka dari kelaparan sampai Leeteuk yang berniat membalas budi pada Jaejoong. Hanya Kangin lah yang mengerti mengapa Leeteuk bekerja di tempat 'itu' . Bukan, bukan. Leeteuk bukanlah orang yang tertarik dengan perdagangan gelap seperti itu. Keadaan lah yang memaksanya. Keadaanlah yang memaksanya untuk bekerja pada Kim Jaejoong, pemilik rumah pelelangan tersebut. Seandainya Leeteuk tak pernah mempunyai hutang budi pada Jaejoong yang sempat menolongnya kala itu, sungguh, ia tidak akan pernah mau bekerja di tempat seperti itu!

"Aku akan melindungimu.. aku berjanji.. percayalah padaku.." Leeteuk mengusap kepala Hyukjae.

**#SKIP TIME at 15.00 p.m**

"Annyeeeonnngg! Leeteuk hyungg.. aku pulaanggg..!" seru Kangin sambil membuka pintu dengan tidak berkepripintuan (?)

"Yah! Racoon! Bisa tidak kau pelankan suaramu itu?" seru Leeteuk kesal. Kangin hanya nyengir racoon (?) menanggapi Hyungnya itu.

"Oya Hyung! Aku telah mendapat informasi tentang anak itu!" seru Kangin senang. Ia bergegas menyalakan komputernya dan mulai memasukkan flashdisknya.

"Jinjja? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Leeteuk senang. Ia langsung menghampiri namdongsaengnya itu.

"Aku melacaknya dari internet hyung." Jawab Kangin singkat-kurang padat-gak jelas. Leeteuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan memfokuskan matanya pada layar komputer.

"Hmm.. Lee Hyukjae anak dari Lee Soo Man, 17 tahun, pernah bersekolah di SM Junior High School, murid pindahan dari Goyangshi, ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur 14 tahun." Kangin membaca data yang tertera di layar komputer.

"Hanya segitu?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan penasaran. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya mendapat segitu, Hyung.." jawab Kangin seadanya.

Leeteuk menghela napas kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau makanlah dulu.. Hyung akan berangkat kerja. Jaga Hyukjae baik-baik yaa." Kangin menoleh mendengar suara merdu Leeteuk dan mengangguk semangat. Leeteuk pun segera bersiap-siap untuk bekerja di tempat pelelangan itu.

**#21.00 p.m**

"Haahh.. akhirnyaa.." Kangin merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal sehabis mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

"Aah.. aku harus melihat keadaan anak itu.." Kangin teringat akan Hyukjae. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar yang digunakan Hyukjae. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan dan ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hyukjae yang sudah sadar dan sekarang Hyukjae duduk di pojok kamar itu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Kangin menghampirinya. Namun, suara teriakan Hyukjae mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"TIDAAK! Pergi kau! Pergi kau, brengsek!" Hyukjae berteriak sambil memeluk tubuhnya makin erat. Kangin hanya terpaku melihat keadaan Hyukjae. Ia mendekat dan menyentuh lembut bahu Hyukjae. Hyukjae menepis. Tapi Kangin terus mencoba. Sampai pada akhirnya Hyukjae tenang dalam pelukan Kangin. Ia merasa terlindungi.

"Tenang saja.. kami yang disini menyayangimu.. kau harus percaya pada kami.. Ara?" Kangin mengusap lembut punggung Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya terdiam.

"Aah.. Young Woon imnida.. tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kangin Hyung." Ujar Kangin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

"Aku.. bagaimana aku bisa disini?" Hyukjae memberanikan membuka suara.

"Leeteuk Hyung-lah yang membawamu.. aah.. ia sedang bekerja sekarang tapi besok aku akan mengenalkannya padamu.." ujar Kangin sambil tersenyum.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk canggung. Ia merasa ada secercah harapan dalam hidupnya sampai-

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Disaat yang bersamaan, ia merasakan handphonenya berbunyi. Ia segera mengambil handphone di saku celananya dan melihat siapa yang memanggil.

_LEETEUK HYUNG_

Kangin tersenyum.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Ia seakan tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh pada Hyukjae yang tengah menatapnya imut.

"Tunggu sebentar, ne? Aku akan membuka kan pintu." Ujarnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Hyukjae.

Kangin menekan tombol 'accept' di layar handphonenya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Yoboseoyo?"

'_**Kangin! Hyung mohon bawa Hyukjae keluar dari rumah kita! Aku mohon kalian bersembunyi di tempat yang aman. Sekaa-AARGH!" **_

Terdengar suara pekikan Leeteuk yang membuat Kangin mengurungkan niatnya membuka knop pintu dan hendak bertanya.

"Yah! Hyung apa yang-"

**BRAKK! **Ucapan Kangin terputus saat beberapa orang mendobrak pintu itu. Kangin yang sempat menghindar mencoba menghentikan orang-orang itu.

"Yaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Kangin berusaha menghalangi orang-orang yang menggeledah isi rumahnya.

"Cepat cari di kamar itu!" perintah seorang namja berbadan tambun. Mereka langsung masuk ke kamar Hyukjae tanpa memperdulikan Kangin yang mencoba menghalangi. Merasa Kangin sangat mengganggu, mereka pun menghajar Kangin hingga terkapar.

"Hyung! Ini dia yang kita cari!" ucap seorang namja jangkung sambil menyeret Hyukjae yang meronta sebisa mungkin.

"Bagus, Changmin-ah! Ayo, kita sudah tidak punya urusan lagi disini!" namja berbadan tambun itu pun meninggalkan Kangin yang terluka.

"Hyung! Kangin Hyung! Tolong aku! Hiks, jebaal!" teriak Hyukjae kepada Kangin yang terluka.

"Berisik!" ujar Changmin itu sambil memukul tengkuk Hyukjae hingga ia pingsan.

"Jangan kasar padanya! Kau tau kan apa yang akan Jae Hyung katakan apabila 'barang' nya tergores?" ujar namja tambun itu sambil memberikan glarenya pada Changmin.

"Ne.. Shindong Hyung.." ucap Changmin malas.

"Lebih baik kita langsung membawanya ke tempat 'itu'!" ujar Changmin lagi.

**#At Jaejoong's place**

"Uhuk, uhuk! Sial.." Leeteuk bersusah payah untuk bangkit. Namun, ia merasa tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh badannya.

"Wah, wah.. Teukie ku yang manis, apa kau butuh bantuan?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung ditepis oleh Leeteuk.

"Sudah cukup aku mempunyai hutang budi padamu, Jaejoong!" Ujar Leeteuk sambil mencoba bangkit dan menahan seluruh rasa sakit yang terasa di tubuhnya.

"Kau memang berani, aku sangat tertarik padamu.." Jaejoong mendekati Leeteuk.

"Tapi.. anak yang kau bawa kemarin sepertinya lebih menarik perhatianku.." Jaejoong melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menyeringai.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar lah bunyi pintu dibuka dan masuklah sekelompok namja yang menyerang Kangin. Shindong –namja berbadan tambun- masuk sambil menggendong Hyukjae ala bridal style.

"Wah, wah.. Shindong, kau sangat tau bagaimana memperlakukan uri 'jewel' dengan baik.." Jaejoong menjauhi Leeteuk dan mendekati Shindong –lebih tepatnya Hyukjae- dan membelai wajah Hyukjae, menyingkirkan poni rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Lihatlah.. ia adalah 'jewel' terindah yang pernah aku lihat.. dia.. kelihatan sangat..mahal." Jaejoong menatap Leeteuk sambil menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu!" Leeteuk kalap. Ia merasa kalau Jaejoong tengah mempermainkannya.

"Yah.. kau tau lah maksudku.. berikan ia padaku, lagipula hitung-hitung ia sebagai pengganti dirimu.." Jaejoong mengusap lembut wajah Hyukjae seakan Hyukjae adalah permata yang amat sangat berharga.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku yang menggantikannya! Jangan ambil ia! Aku mohon!" Leeteuk berteriak dan menangis memohon pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak, Teukkie.. ia pasti akan bernilai jual lebih tinggi dibanding dirimu.." Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Leeteuk.

"Tidak! Kumohon!" Leeteuk berusaha menggapai Hyukjae yang berada di dalam pelukan Shindong.

"Beri dia pelajaran!" Jaejoong berkata pada Changmin yang langsung menghajar Leeteuk lagi.

Diambang kesadarannya, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Jaejoong terdengar.

"Cukup!" lalu, ia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Dalam gelap, ia menangis. Ia merasa tidak berguna untuk melindungi orang lain. Ia merasa gagal. Perlahan, kesadaran pun meninggalkannya.

**#END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hahaha.. bodohnya aku sampai aku tak menyadari adanya Jaejoong saat itu.." Leeteuk tertawa pahit. Ia merasa gagal menepati janjinya untuk menjaga Hyukjae saat itu.

"Sudahlah Hyung.." Siwon berusaha menenangkan.

"Lalu.. bagaimana denganmu, Siwon Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat 'itu'?" Donghae membuka suara setelah sekian lama ia terdiam mendengar cerita Leeteuk.

Siwon hanya tersenyum pahit sambil memandang kearah luar jendela café.

** TBC **or **END?**

Kjfffffmxsm vvekm ew! Apa ini? Gyaa! Hancurr! Maksaa! Mian kalo ceritanya makin mengecewakan, Lii bener2 lagi mentok. Kalo cerita ini mengecewakan,konflik ga dapet klian bisa PM ke Lii dan minta Lii hapus fict ini semoga pertanyaan Readerdeul terjawab ya, siapa Leeteuk itu ^^ buat yg nnya kenapa Siwon ke pelelangan, kenapa Siwon nyerahin Hyuk ke Hae, dll akan terjawab di next chap. Lii lagi males :p jadi updatenya kapan2 aja yaa yg chap berikutnya #dilemparinEmber

Gamau cuap banyak-banyak deh, Special thanks to :

**Kamiyama Kaoru|Shi Shiryo|nyukkunyuk|ShinNa Daniel|Thania Lee|Chwyn|DonghaEndaHyukjae|Arit291|leeminralovehyuknyet|Rifafika|ressijewelll|Sung tae| Lucifer.**

Gumawo yang udah review :') tnpa kalian, Lii tidak akan sanggup melanjutkan ni fict :') #lebay dan saya tekankan. SAYA TIDAK TERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! #tebarDdangkoma *dihajarYesung kekeke~ tapi Lii bner2 seneng kalo ada yg mau kasih saran dan ksih tau ada kesalahan apa hehehe

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya, itulah orangnya.."

"Ah! Mian! Aku tidak sengaja."

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida.."

"Ah.. nan Lee Hyukjae imnida."

Ketika takdir sudah ada di depan mata.

Apakah kau akan berpikir untuk menghindarinya lagi?

-SmileHyuk-

Presents

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

=0=My Jewel=0=

Cast : Lee Hyukjae

: Choi Siwon

: Lee Donghae

: Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Drama, Romance, little crime, little psycho?

Rate : T

Pair : HaeHyuk, SiHyuk, KyuHyuk. Slight! SiBum.

Warn : Yaoi, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan + berantakan, EYD tidak sesuai.

Don't Like? Don't read!

Saya ga terima flame ataupun flamer! Saya kasih anda kesempatan untuk klik tanda pojok kanan atas (X).

-Share-

**Brak! ** Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan tidak berkepripintuan. Sontak semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu terlonjak kaget dan segera saja mereka mengalihkan tatapan mereka kearah pintu dan mendapati seorang namja tembem yang sipit sedang nyengir gaje.

"Yah! Mochi! Kenapa kau membanting pintu itu, eoh? Kau mau Leeteuk hyung 'bernyanyi' lagi?" Kangin langsung menepuk kepala Mochi –Henry- pelan, yang dipukul hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Yah Hyung! Aku ingin mengenalkan kalian semua pada temanku!" Henry mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hyukjae yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Siapa?" tanya Kangin penasaran sambil hendak beranjak untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ayo! Hyukkie, kenalkan ini-" kata-kata Henry terputus saat Hyukjae memotongnya.

"Kangin hyung?" Hyukjae berkata pelan. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Kangin pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika itu juga, matanya terbelalak namun itu hanya sebentar, detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sendiri masih mengerjapkan matanya, memastikan apakah yang ia lihat benar atau tidak. Benar. Itu Kangin, Hyukjae memandang Kangin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi namja manis itu.

"Ya! Hyukjae! Apa kabar? Kau terlihat tambah manis!" puji Kangin sambil menepuk kepala Hyukjae.

"Hyung! Jeongmal bogoshipoyo~!" Hyukjae langsung menubruk Kangin dan memeluknya erat, seakan-akan mereka adalah adik kakak yang telah lama sekali terpisah.

"Ne.. nado bogoshipo.." Kangin tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Hyukjae.

"Hyuk?" Kangin melonggarkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae dan menatap mata Hyukjae dalam.

"Eum?" Hyukjae hanya bergumam sambil menatap Kangin polos.

"Jeongmal mianhae.. Hyung tidak melindungimu waktu itu.. Hyung memang tidak berguna." Kangin kembali memeluk Hyukjae. Entah kenapa, Kangin yang biasanya tegas, agak kasar dan serampangan, itu bisa sangat lembut terhadap Hyukjae.

"Ani Hyung.. Kau sudah berusaha melindungiku.. aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Hyung. Kau juga telah mengobati lukaku." Hyukjae tersenyum memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Hey, apa kau tahu? Bukan aku yang mengobati luka mu." Kangin tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi chubby Hyukjae gemas.

"LhaLuh shi-ap-pah?" (trans : Lalu siapa?) Hyukjae berkata susah payah karna pipinya yang ditarik Kangin. Kangin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah polos Hyukjae.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya." Kangin berkata sambil tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Hyukjae. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"EHEM! Bisakah aku ingatkan pada kalian bahwa disini masih ada kami?" Kangin dan Hyukjae menghentikan acara mereka dan menatap :

Hankyung yang sedang terdiam sambil memegang spatulanya.

Zhoumi yang sedang menghentikan acara mencuci piringnya.

Dan Henry yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal karna dicuekin.

**=0=My Jewel=0=**

Terlihat 2 orang namja tampan dan seorang namja cantik yang tengah bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Setelah menghela napas agak berat, namja berlesung pipit –Siwon- memutuskan untuk menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa ke tempat pelelangan tersebut.

***Flashback**

"Yah! Siwon-ah! Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan! Aku tau kan sangat mencintai Kibummie, tapi kau harus pikirkan dirimu juga!" seru seorang yeoja cantik bernama Choi Sooyoung kepada namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon yang tengah menenggak alkohol di dalam gelasnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sooyoung yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Bummie.. " lirih Siwon diambang kesadarannya.

_**Kim Kibum**_

_**Born : 870821**_

_**Die : XXXXXX**_

Siwon menatap nanar nisan itu. Ia menghela napas berat dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada nisan itu dan berjongkok dihadapan nisan itu.

"Annyeong Bummie. Apa kabarmu disana? Semoga kau baik. Yeah, aku juga baik." Siwon menghela napas, menahan agar air matanya tak tumpah.

"Tapi aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tau? Hah.. tak terasa sudah setahun semenjak kepergianmu. Aku adalah namja paling bodoh yang bahkan tak mengetahui penyakit namjachingu nya sendiri." Air mata itu tak dapat Siwon tahan lagi. Ia menangis sambil terisak pelan.

"Sekarang, aku hanya tinggal menelan penyesalan. Haha. Aku memang bodoh. Kau pun begitu. Kau tidak memberitahukan penyakitmu padaku. Kau tau, aku rasa kita adalah pasangan yang bodoh. Sudah ya, aku ingin kembali bekerja. Iya-iya, aku tak akan melupakan janjiku, pergi ke tempat kita pertama kali bertemu kan?" Siwon merasa dirinya mulai gila.

"Kau bilang aku akan menemukan penggantimu disana.. Apa benar begitu, Bummie?" Siwon melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

'_kau akan menemukannya, Wonnie..' _ucap sebuah suara lembut.

**=0==0=**

**#Siwon POV**

Tak terasa sudah setahun semenjak Bummie kekasih ku, hidupku, meninggal. Terpukul? Tentu. Namun, bukan seorang Choi Siwon namanya jika aku tidak bisa menutupi keterpurukanku. Hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui betapa terpuruknya aku. Termasuk noona ku, Choi Sooyoung. Aku dapat tersenyum walau dalam hati aku menangis. Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku dan Bummie bertemu. Kami dipertemukan dalam cara yang sangat tidak disangka, bertemu di sebuah rumah pelelangan. Saat itu, aku sedang menemani temanku, Yunho. Sangat mengejutkan, bukan? Tidak, tidak. Kibum bukanlah seorang _**doll**_ yang dijual. Ia hanyalah seorang butler pengantar minuman di tempat itu. Aku mencintainya, dan aku pun membawanya keluar dari tempat itu dengan memberikan jaminan uang pada Jaejoong dan jaminan keselamatan pada Leeteuk Hyung. Beruntung aku adalah teman dari namjachingu Jaejoong jadi, tidak terlalu sulit untuk membawa Kibum keluar dari tempat itu. Namun, kisah cinta kami sangatlah singkat. 1 tahun. Dan setelah itu, aku menemukan dirinya tergeletak dengan darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Kanker darah dan sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Aku hanya bisa menangis merutuki kebodohanku selama ini yang tidak menyadari kondisi Kibum. Ia tidak ingin memberitahuku dengan alasan tidak ingin menyakitiku dengan kenyataan bahwa sisa hidupnya yang tinggal sedikit. Sudahlah, jika kita terus membahas masalah ini, aku yakin tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Hari ini, adalah tepat 1 tahun Kibum meninggalkanku. Tepat 2 tahun hubungan kami.

**#End Siwon POV**

**#Author POV**

**Drrt..drrtt..**

Getaran dari handphone nya membuat Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun mendial panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapanya.

"_**Yeoboseyo, Siwon-ah ini aku noona-mu! Mian aku baru memberi kabar tapi aku harus segera kembali ke Amerika, ada urusan penting disana. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu, dan jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu. Sudah dulu ya, annyeong."**_

**Tuuut.. tuut..**

Siwon hanya menghela napasnya sambil menatap layar handphonenya. Ia pun beranjak menuju sebuah tempat. Ya, tempat dimana ia dan Kibum pertama bertemu. Rumah pelelangan. Kibum pernah bilang pada Siwon setelah 1 tahun kepergiannya, Siwon harus ke tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan disitu ia akan bertemu dengan pengganti Kibum. Bisakah ia? Siwon menjalankan mobilnya menembus gelap malam kota seoul menuju tempat itu. Tempat dimana ia dan Kibum pertama kali bertemu. Tempat pelelangan. Tak terasa, ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang yang terlihat dari luar nampak seperti gudang yang tak terpakai.

'_Bummie.. bisakah aku menemukan penggantimu?'_ batin Siwon sambil tersenyum miris.

Siwon pun memantapkan hatinya dan memasuki tempat tersebut. Ia memasuki ruangan gelap yang terdengar riuh, sepertinya sedang diadakannya pelelangan. Ia melihat seorang namja mungil yang telah dibeli oleh namja berkepala besar. Ia menatap miris namja mungil itu. Belum selesai dengan pikirannya, ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan 2 orang namja bertubuh besar yang membawa membawa (baca : menyeret) seorang namja manis yang bahkan sanggup membuat seorang Choi Siwon meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ada perasaan ingin memiliki namja manis itu dalam hatinya.

'_Bummie.. ia kah yang kau maksud dengan penggantimu?'_ Siwon menghela napasnya.

***FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jadi.. kau kembali ke tempat itu sesuai petunjuk Bummie hyung, eoh?" tanya Donghae sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hah.. sudahlah, jangan bahas itu. Sekarang, aku ingin kita semua fokus pada namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu." Leeteuk nampaknya sudah sangat gerah dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Ne. kau benar Hyung.. Donghae, kau pasti tau kan apa tujuanku memanggilmu kesini?" Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Donghae serius.

"Melindungi Hyukkie dari namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu?" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum bangga. "Wait.. kita membicarakan orang yang bahkan aku tidak tau bagaimana rupa orang itu?" Donghae melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Siwon mengambil sesuatu dalam sakunya dan mengulurkan sebuah foto pada Donghae. Foto Hyukkie di depan sebuah cafe. Namun, apabila diperhatikan lagi kau akan menemukan seorang namja berambut ikal yang memakai kacamata dibalik pintu café.

"Yang ini?" tunjuk Donghae pada namja berambut ikal di foto itu.

"Ya, itulah orangnya.." Siwon kembali memasukkan foto itu kedalam sakunya.

"Jadi, aku harus melindungi Hyukkie dari orang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu?" ulang Donghae.

"Hampir benar. Lebih tepatnya hanya melindungi Hyukkie selama aku pergi." Siwon menatap Donghae serius.

"Maksudmu Hyung?" Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Kau tau, Kyuhyun sangat menginginkan Hyukkie kan?" Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya. Donghae mengangguk.

"Untuk itulah, aku akan memancingnya keluar dan menangkapnya. Kau tau, itu tidak mudah kan? Untuk mencegah segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi padaku, padamu ataupun pada Hyukkie, aku ingin untuk sementara Hyukkie tinggal bersamamu dan Leeteuk Hyung sampai aku kembali dari misi ini." Siwon berkata dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Lalu? Kau akan menghadapinya sendirian Hyung? Ani, aku akan ikut denganmu." Donghae melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Donghae-ssi, jika kau ikut dalam misi ini siapa yang akan melindungi Hyukkie? Percayakan saja semuanya pada Siwon. Ara?" Leeteuk berusaha mengendalikan sifat childish Donghae.

"Hah.. arasseo.. aku akan memikirkannya." Donghae meminum cappucinonya. Siwon tersenyum tipis dan meminum cappucinonya juga sampai-

"Ehem Hyung! Apa kau mencintai Hyukkie?" Donghae bertanya secara frontal.

"Uhuk.. uhuk!" Siwon tersedak dengan tidak elitnya. Leeteuk hanya menatap Siwon bingung dan menyodorkan tissue.

"Yah Hyung! Kau itu jorok sekali!" terdengar Donghae 'menyanyi' akibat ulah Siwon.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Siwon menatap Donghae tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya nyengir gaje.

"Ani.. aku lihat sepertinya rasa sayang Hyung terhadap Hyukjae bukanlah sebagai Hyung dan dongsaengnya.. tapi sebagai seorang namja terhadap yeoja." Ujar Donghae santai.

Siwon terdiam. Namun, detik berikutnya ia menyeringai dan menatap Donghae.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau juga menyukainya kan?" Siwon berkata dengan santai.

"Ne.. kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita rival?" Donghae tersenyum jail.

"Ani.. kalau kau memang menyukainya, lindungilah ia dengan taruhan nyawamu.. cintailah ia dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragamu.. ara?" Siwon tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak rambut Donghae.

"Ya Hyung! Kenapa kau berkata seakan-akan kau akan mati besok?" Donghae menepis tangan Siwon.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan membatin. _'karna aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah aku akan disamping Hyukkie setelah melaksanakan misi ini. Namun aku bersyukur telah dapat mencintai Hyukkie dengan mencintai dan melindunginya selama ini.'_ Batin Siwon sambil menyeruput cappucinonya lagi sampai-

"Uhuk..uhuk!" untuk kedua kalinya, Siwon tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ada apa Siwon-ssi?" Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Siwon pelan.

"Aku lupa.. Hyukkie!" Siwon segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas menuju toilet disusul Leeteuk dan Donghae.

BRAK..!

Siwon mendobrak pintu toilet dan membuka satu persatu bilik toilet. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Sial.. dimana Hyukkie?" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sebuah tepukan lembut menyadarkan Siwon dari acara _acak-mengacak-rambut_ nya dan mendapati Leeteuk tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku tau dimana ia." Leeteuk berkata sambil berlalu bersama Donghae meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon pun hanya mengikuti Leeteuk sambil memandang heran pintu dihadapan mereka sekarang.

Cklek!

Pemandangan yang kini tersaji sangatlah mengundang siapa saja untuk tertawa. Hyukjae yang sedang berlari-lari membawa mangkuk kecil berisi krim, Zhoumi dan Hankyung yang mukanya penuh dengan krim berusaha menangkap Hyukjae, Henry yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Kangin yang marah-marah sambil mengacung-acungkan spatulanya ke udara.

"Ya! Hyukkie! Zhoumi! Hankyung Hyung! Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil!" Kangin berkata sambil menarik hoodie belakang yang Hyukjae kenakan. Membuat Hyukjae tampak seperti anak kucing yang tertangkap sang majikan. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya tertawa memamerkan sederet gusi merahnya. Manis sekali.

"Ya! Kalian membuat dapurku berantakan!" seru Leeteuk. Semua pun menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Leeteuk yang tengah berkacak pinggang. Ekspresi yang berbeda-beda pun nampak terlihat.

Hyukjae hanya menatap Leeteuk polos.

Kangin meneguk ludahnya susah payah takut dimarahi.

Henry, Zhoumi dan Hankyung hanya meringis mengingat betapa galaknya Leeteuk.

Donghae memasang tampang ikannya (?) sedangkan Siwon tampang kudanya (?).

"Cepat bersihkan ini semua! Atau gaji kalian aku potong!" Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae lembut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan Ia memberi isyarat pada Hyukjae agar mendekat padanya. Hyukjae memandang Leeteuk polos dan menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba, Leeteuk memeluk Hyukjae erat. Saat Leeteuk melepas pelukannya, Hyukjae bertanya.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Leeteuk Hyung?" tanya Hyukjae polos.

"Ne.. waeyo?" Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Hyukjae pelan.

"Ani.. kata Kangin Hyung kau yang telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu. Benar?" Hyukjae bertanya lagi.

"Ne.. tapi.. maafkan Hyung yang tidak bisa melindungimu.." Leeteuk menunduk sambil terisak.

"Ani.. kau telah menyelamatkanku Hyung.. gwaenchana jangan menangis." Hyukjae memeluk Leeteuk dan langsung dibalas oleh Leeteuk. Suasana mendadak hening sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan itu.

"Haduh Mochi.. apa kau tidak merasa haus?" ini suara Zhoumi.

"Ne.. aku haus mimi-ge! Ayo kita cari es krim!" seru Henry bersemangat.

Mendengar kata es krim, Hyukjae langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Henry senang. Ia pun menggandeng tangan Henry sambil berkata.

"Aku mau es krim strawberry! 3 scop! Dengan toping coklat! Kalau kau mau apa?" Hyukjae melompat-lompat bersama Henry sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Aku mau es krim coklat! 3 scop! Topingnya apa ya? Kira-kira yang enak apa ya Hyukkie?" Mereka terus melompat-lompat tak memperdulikan 6 orang namja yang menatap mereka sambil ber- sweatdrop ria.

"Yosh! Mari kita membeli es krim!" ajak Hankyung bersemangat.

"Teukkie Hyung, apa tidak apa-apa jika kita semua meninggalkan café?" kali ini Kangin bersuara.

"Hmm.. bagaimana jika Hyukkie, Henry dan aku saja yang membeli es krim? Lalu kami akan membawanya kesini?" tawar Donghae.

"Ide bagus. Sudah cepat sana! Kelihatannya Hyukkie dan Henry sudah tidak sabar." Siwon menimpali.

"Ayo Hyung!" ajak Henry sambil menarik tangan Hyukjae dan Donghae sementara yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Nah.. ayo kalian bersihkan semua ini." Ujar Leeteuk dengan senyuman 'angel' nya yang entah mengapa mengerikan.

**=0=My Jewel=0=**

"Hyung! Curang sekali kau! Masa kau hanya membawa milikmu dan milik Siwon Hyung!" Henry berteriak sambil berusaha mengejar Hyukjae. Namun sayang, nampaknya uri Hyukjae lebih cepat dibanding Henry.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Awas saja! Nanti akan aku pinta es krimnya!" ujar Henry sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Hahaha.. sudahlah Henry-ah. Kajja, kita ke café." Ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Hyukjae..

"Hahahaha.. Mochi tembem itu sudah tidak mengejarku lagi ternyata." Hyukjae terus berjalan sambil menengok kebelakang tanpa memperhatikan jalan sampai-

BRUK!

"Appo.." ringis Hyukjae saat pantatnya mencium jalanan dengan tidak elitnya karna bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Ah! Mian! Aku tidak sengaja.." ujar seorang namja yang menabrak Hyukjae sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Hyukjae pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi berambut ikal, memakai kacamata hitam. Tanpa pikir panjang, menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Ah.. mian membuatmu terjatuh." Ulang namja itu.

"Gwaenchana.. tadi aku juga sedang tidak memperhatikan jalan kok." Sahut Hyukjae sambil tersenyum memandang namja itu memamerkan gummy smile nya yang membuat siapapun terjatuh akan pesonanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida.. panggil saja Kyuhyun." namja –Kyuhyun- itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum yang entah kenapa lebih mirip seringai dimata Hyukjae.

"Ah.. nan Lee Hyukjae imnida." Hyukjae membalas uluran itu agak ragu.

Tiba-tiba, namja itu menarik Hyukjae pelan dan menepuk punggungnya lembut sambil berkata.

"Lain kali hati-hatilah jika sedang berjalan, ne?" Kyu pun melepaskan pegangannya dan beralih menatap mata Hyukjae.

"Wah.. es krim mu jadi hancur. Bagaimana jika aku menggantinya?" ujar Kyu lembut.

"Ah tidak usah.. aku bisa membelinya lagi kok." Jawab Hyukjae polos. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Donghae dan Henry yang sudah terlihat.

"Ne.. aku duluan ya Hyukjae-ssi." Ujar Kyu sambil menepuk pelan kepala Hyukjae. Sedangkan yang ditepuk hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, jatuh lagi.. kalau begitu aku harus membelinya lagi." Ujar Hyukjae sambil berbalik dan berlari kearah Donghae dan Henry. Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah benda kecil transparan berkedip di punggungnya. Ya, Kyuhyun telah menempelkan sebuah alat pelacak di punggung Hyukjae.

Sementara si pelaku yang menempelkan pelacak itu hanya mengintip dari balik pintu sebuah toko sambil menyeringai.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu LAGI.. Hyukkie.."

TBC or END?

Chap 3 is up~~~! *teriak dari gedung SM* ahh mian updatenya lama.. :3 ini Lii sudah usahakan agar lebih cepat dari yang kemarin. Semoga puas ne? ^^ gimana nih ceritanya? Makin hancur kah? Gaje kah? -_- muehehe.. Lii udah ga begitu sibuk nih, jadi bisa update lbih cepat ^^ semoga yang review banyak ^^

Oiya, Lii mau bales review buat chap 1 hehehe mian baru dibalas sekarang ^^

**Kamiyama Kaoru** : kereeenn? Seriusan? Aaaa.. gumawo udah dibilang keren muehehehe gapapa kok banyak nanya. Semoga pertanya Kaoru-ssi sudah trjawab semua ya di chap 2 dan 3 ini ^^ gumawo reviewnya ^^ *bow

**Shi Shiryo : **nee.. Lii udah update nih ^^ kekeke~ semoga pertanyaan Shi trjawab semua di chap 2 dan 3 ini ^^ Kyu dgn karakter manis? Yah, buat fict brikutnya Lii usahakan tapi buat fict ini.. Lii ga janji *ditabok Kyu* gumawo udh review ^^ *bow

**Nyukkunyuk : **yuupss betul sekali ^^ namja itu adalah Kyu ^^ semoga pertanyaan mu terjawab di chap 2 dan 3 ne? hehehe ^^ gumawo dah review *bow

**ShinNa Daniel** : hehehe gumawo ^^ ini udah dilanjut kok ^^ gumawo dah review *bow

**Thania Lee** : eheheh ini udah lanjut kok ^^ gumawo udah suka dan udah review *bow

**Chwyn** : Ahahaha.. pertanyaannya bnyak bgt -_- tapi, semoga sudah terjawab semua di chap 2 dan 3 ini ^^ alurnya cepet? Hehehe emang, habis Lii lagi dilanda kegalauan *apahubungannyacoba?* gumawo udah review ^^ *bow

**DonghaEndaHyukjae** : annyeong Endah-ssi nan Lii imnida elf bekasi ^^ heemm.. akan Lii pertimbangkan ne, request mu? Kekeke ^^ *dijitak gumawo udah review ^^ *bow

**Arit291** : ehehe gumawo ne Arit-ssi udah suka ^^ nde, ini kan udah lanjut nih.. disini udah diceritain semua kok Arit-ssi tinggal baca ne? biar prtanyaannya trjawab semua ^^ kekeke gumawo udah review *bow

**Leeminralovehyuknyet** : hehe brarti kita sama! *toss iya, Lii gak bikin rate M kok chingu.. Lii ga sanggup :3 gumawo udah review ^^ *bow

**Rifafika** : hehehe ini udah dilanjut kok chingu ^^ gumawo ne udah review ^^ *bow

**Ressijewelll** : annyeong ^^ itu tuh.. baca aja ^^ hehehehee *ditendang btw gumawo udah review ^^ *bow

**Lucifer** : ne, ini udah dilanjut kok chingu ^^ gumawo udah review ^^ *bow

**Sung tae** : walah.. ampe nangis? o.O hehehe ini udah lanjut kok chingu. Gumawo udah review ^^ *bow

Dan ini balasan reviw untuk chap 2 ^^ hehehe

**Kyukyu :** ini udah lanjut kok chingu gumawo udah review *bow

**HeartHyuk :** heheehe.. *nyengir kuda* siwon cinta Hyukkie kok! *nunjuk2 chap 3* ehehe ini udah di update chingu ^^ gumawo udah review ^^ *bow

** :** hehehe ini udah lanjut kok gumawo udah review ^^ *bow

**Kaguya :** ehehe mianhae ne Kaguya-ssi ^^ aah iya nih Lii babbo bgt jadiin Jae ahjumma antagonis.. padahal msih ada Heechul yg mukanya lebih jahat *diinjekPetals ehehe udah di update nih ^^ lebih cepet dri yg kmarin kan? Hehehe ^^ gumawo udah review ^^ *bow

**Ressijewelll :** ehehehe.. ini udah update kok! Lebih cepat dr yg kemarin kan? Ehehe gumawo ne udah review ^^ *bow

**Sora tuing-tuing :** ne begitulah ^^ ini udah lanjut kok gumawo udah review ^^ *bow

**Zaky UzuMo :** ini udah lanjut kok zaky-ssi ^^ gumawo udah review^^ *bow

**MrsVampie** **:** ehehe bukan rape kok vampie-ssi :D ini udah dilanjut kok. Oiya, kamu juga update kilat destiny ne? penasaran sumpah itu! Lagi seru bgt! Ehhehe :D gumawo udah review ^^ *bow

Gumawo ne, yang udah review.. semoga review lagi ^^ Lii tunggu ehehehe yang belum review, review yaa! *maksa *ditendang haduh, Lii sakit pinggang nih kebanyakan bow.. -_- maklum faktor umur *eh?

Akhir kata dari Lii..

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Anni Hyung, yang aku ingat hanya rambutnya yang ikal."

"Sudah saatnya, Hae.."

"Pasti ada jalan lain, Hyung! Jangan kau bahayakan dirimu!"

"Aku mohon jaga dia-"

"Hyung!"

"Bila aku tidak dapat menjaganya lagi."

**Sekarang, kau tau.**

**Takdir bisa serupa dengan yang sudah digariskan.**

**Atau mungkin bisa dirubah?**

-SmileHyuk-

Presents

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

**=0=My Jewel=0=**

Cast : Lee Hyukjae

: Choi Siwon

: Lee Donghae

: Cho Kyuhyun

: Park JungSoo

: Lee Sungmin ( disini jadi Cho Sungmin )

And other cast.

Genre : Drama, Romance, Little Crime, Little psycho

Rate : T

Pair : HaeHyuk, SiHyuk, Kyuhyuk.

Disc : Super Junior members are own by theirself but this FICT is MINE.

Warn : Yaoi, gaje, EYD tidak sesuai, Typo(s), alur kecepetan + berantakan.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Saya ga terima flame ataupun flamer! Saya kasih anda kesempatan untuk klik tanda pojok kanan atas (X).

-Share-

_**Klingg..**_

"Annyeeonnngg~~!" terdengar sebuah suara cempreng beserta suara lonceng yang 'berbunyi' dan merusak ketenangan di café itu.

"Yah, Hyukkie tidak usah berlari seperti itu!" sahut Henry dibelakang Hyukjae.

"Anni.. nanti es krimnya meleleh Mochi u.u ," balas Hyukjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Jika kau tidak ingin membuat es krimnya meleleh, maka cepatlah bagikan es krim itu pada kami, Hyuk!" sahut Kangin menyadarkan Hyukjae.

"Nde.. ini Hyung!" ujar Hyukjae sambil menyerahkan es krim tersebut kepada Kangin.

"Hyukkie, lama sekali kalian membelinya.. jangan bilang kalian tersesat." Gurau Leeteuk sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby Hyukjae.

"It-thuh H-Hyunghh thadih hakuh menabrakhh horangg.." (trans : itu Hyung tadi aku mennabrak orang) ujar Hyukjae susah payah karna pipinya yang ditarik Leeteuk.

"Hahahaha! Mukamu lucu sekali Hyukkie!" Donghae ikut-ikutan menarik pipi Hyukjae.

"Ya! Sudah, kasihan Hyukkie! Kalian tidak boleh memperlakukannya seperti itu! Seharusnya seperti ini.." Hankyung menyela dan menepis tangan Donghae dan Leeteuk, lalu ia menarik hidung Hyukjae gemas.

"Ya! Hyung kau juga sama pabbo-nya!" kesal Kangin sambil ikut-ikutan menarik pipi Hyukjae.

"Hyunggghh! Akhuh,mhauu mhakannhh..!" seru Hyukjae susah karna pipinya yang ditarik Kangin.

"Ahahaha, mianhae.. kajja, kita makan!" ucap Kangin lalu mulai mengambil sekotak es krim dan membukanya, lalu meletakkannya di masing-masing gelas. Hyukjae dan Henry dengan bersemangat mengambil gelas es krim mereka dan memakannya tanpa jeda (?).

"Hyung! Kau ini kalo makan seperti anak kecil! Lihat, kau belepotan!" sembur Henry (?) sambil mengelap mulut Hyukjae dengan tisu.

"Aish, Henry kau perhatian sekali~!" rajuk Hyukjae sambil bergelayut di tangan Henry.

"EHEM! Henry, ingat kau sudah memiliki namjachingu~" suara Zhoumi mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Hyukjae hanya bisa menampilkan gummy smilenya dan di hadiahi cubitan di pipinya oleh Henry, sementara Zhoumi hanya tertawa.

'semoga kau akan terus tersenyum seperti itu, Hyukkie.' Pikir Siwon sambil memandang Hyukjae.

"Ehem, hyung.." Siwon agak tersentak dan segera menoleh kearah Donghae.

"Wae?" tanya Siwon singkat sambil melahap es krim coklatnya. Donghae menggeleng.

"Hae, kenapa tadi kalian lama sekali?" Leeteuk melirik Donghae sambil tetap fokus pada es krim vanillanya.

"Huh! Tadi Hyukkie bilang ia menabrak seseorang dan es krimnya terjatuh, jadi kami harus balik lagi ke toko es krim itu." Ujar Donghae sedikit mendengus dan tersenyum tipis mengingat lucunya Hyukjae tadi.

"Menabrak orang?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne.." jawab Donghae singkat.

Siwon agak curiga dengan 'seseorang' yang Donghae maksud. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, ada yang ingin Hyung bicarakan denganmu.." ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis dan menarik tangan Hyukjae menghindari 'keramaian' yang diciptakan oleh pasangan ZhouRy itu.

Siwon mengajak Hyukjae duduk di tempat dekat jendela. Mengapa tidak ada pelanggan lain? Alasannya karna Siwon menyewa café ini untuk sehari ini saja. Jadi, mereka bisa bebas duduk dimana saja di café ini.

"Wae Hyung?" tanya Hyukjae polos sambil menatap Siwon imut. Siwon hanya tersenyum menatap tingkah laku dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya denganmu.. ehm.. siapa namja yang tadi kau tabrak, Hyukkie?"

"Eh? Oooh yang aku tabrak itu.. kalau tidak salah.. namanya .. Cho Kyuhyun, hyung.. waeyo?" Hyukjae menjawab + bertanya balik pada Siwon.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Siwon sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Hyukjae. Ia ingin memastikan apa yang Hyukjae katakan.

"Jinjja? Apa kau bisa memberitahuku ciri-ciri orang itu?" Siwon mempunyai firasat yang amat buruk. Namun, ia berusaha menyangkalnya. Walaupun ia tahu, pasti sia-sia.

"Anni Hyung, yang aku ingat hanya rambutnya yang ikal." Hyukjae menjawab polos.

Sekali lagi, Siwon merasa dirinya tersambar petir. Ia membeku.

"Hyung.. gwaenchana?" tanya Hyukjae sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Siwon.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap muka Hyukjae dan tersenyum "Anni, aku baik-baik saja Hyukkie." Katanya atau lebih tepat lirihnya.

Hyukjae yang tidak mengerti hanya tersenyum manis dan dibalas oleh senyum menawan Siwon. Ia tersenyum, walau dalam hatinya ia sangat khawatir. Ya, ia khawatir. Tentu saja ia khawatir! Hyukjae yang sedang dilindunginya dari seorang 'pemburu', kini malah sangat dekat dengan sang 'pemburu'.

**#Skip Time**

"Ne Leeteuk hyung, Kangin hyung, Hangkyung-ge, mimi-ge, mochi aku pulang dulu ne~!" seru Hyukjae bersemangat sambil memeluk Mochi –Henry- erat.

"Ne, Hyukkie jangan lupa sering-sering kemari yaa." Balas Henry sambil memeluk Hyukjae erat. Mereka berdua tersenyum-senyum lucu membuat -mau tak mau- Leeteuk mencubit pipi tembem Mochi dan pipi –agak- chubby Hyukjae dan memeluk mereka berdua.

"Sering-sering main kesini ne? Hyukkie?" kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum malaikat.

"Ne aku janji, Hyung!" Hyukjae balas memeluk Leeteuk erat.

Siwon hanya diam memperhatikan Hyukjae. Donghae yang menyadarinya, segera menyenggol bahu Siwon pelan. Tak ada respon. Ia menyenggol lagi, tak ada respon. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Siwon dan-

"Ya Hyung! Kebakaran!" teriak Donghae yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Siwon dan membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Ha!? Mana kebakaran!? Semuanya, selamatkan diri kalian!" teriak Siwon setelah bangun dari lamunannya.

Hening.

"Muahahhahaaha!" semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Siwon yang menurut mereka amat-sangat-benar-benar mirip 'kuda'.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lamunkan Siwon-ah?" Leeteuk yang mampu menguasai dirinya bertanya sambil melap sedikit air matanya karna tertawa tadi.

"Yah Hae! Kenapa kau membohongi ku eoh?" bukannya menjawab Siwon malah balik bertanya kepada Donghae.

"Habis kau melamun sih, Hyung. Kekekeke~" kekeh Donghae sambil menarik Hyukjae keluar café "Ayo pulang, Hyung!".

"Yah! Tunggu aku! Hyungdeul, mochi, mimi! Aku pulang dulu ne? annyeong~" ujar Siwon sambil melangkah meninggalkan café.

"Ne.. hati-hati!" ujar Leeteuk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku akan merindukan Hyukkie-ge." Ujar Henry sambil menatap mobil Siwon yang mulai meninggalkan café dan dibalas anggukan oleh semua orang yang ada disitu.

**[SKIP TIME, Siwon's house]**

"Haah~ lelahnya~" ujar Hyukjae sambil melangkah duluan memasuki rumah Siwon. Nampak Siwon dan Donghae yang mengekor di belakang Hyukjae. Tiba-tiba, Siwon tersentak dan segera menarik hoodie yang Hyukjae kenakan.

"Ya Hyung! Kenapa tarik-tarik sih?!" protes Hyukjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Siwon diam sambil meraba-raba belakang hoodie Hyukjae. Terlihat mukanya sangat serius, sehingga Hyukjae maupun Donghae hanya diam melihat gelagat aneh Siwon.

"Dapat kau!" tiba-tiba Siwon berseru sambil menarik sesuatu dari hoodie Hyukjae, Hyukjae yang kaget segera melepaskan diri dari Siwon.

"Yah Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan sih!?" Hyukjae menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

"Hyung, itu.." Donghae yang sedari tadi diam pun mulai penasaran dan mendekati Siwon. Ia menarik tangan Siwon untuk melihat 'benda' yang tadi Siwon temukan.

"Alat pelacak." Gumam Siwon datar, "Tak kusangka ia sudah menemukan Hyukkie dan bertindak sejauh ini."

"Jadi, ini milik 'orang itu' ?" Donghae mengambil alat pelacak itu dari tangan Siwon dan mengamati benda itu. Hendak menghancurkannya, namun ditahan Siwon.

"Jangan dihancurkan! Aku punya rencana." Siwon mengambil kembali alat pelacak tersebut dan memasukannya kedalam saku kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Hyukjae yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang kakak-beradik-sepupu (?) itu pun hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Itu apa Hyung?" Hyukjae menghampiri Siwon dan Donghae sambil tetap mempertahankan pose imutnya, membuat pangeran kuda dan pangeran ikan tersebut meneguk ludah dengan susah payah melihat pose imut Hyukjae.

"Ani, bukan apa-apa kok." Siwon yang pertama sadar segera tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya yang menawan.

"Bohong! Hae Hyung, yang tadi itu apa?" Hyukjae beralih bertanya kepada Donghae yang masih diam.

"Diam, atau kucium kau!" ancam Donghae sambil menampakkan senyum –mesum- menawannya.

"HAE HYUNG PERVERT!" seru Hyukjae sambil memukul bahu Donghae keras (bagi Donghae hanya terasa seperti colekkan) dan berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya meninggalkan kedua namja tampan yang masih sweatdrop dengan kelakuannya tadi.

"Ia sangat manis." Gumam Donghae. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh Siwon.

"Ya, sangat manis." Balas Siwon membenarkan perkataan Donghae.

"Nah, Hyung.. bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari alat pelacak itu?"

**[Other Side, Kyuhyun's place]**

"Hihihi.. I got you, my JEWEL.." Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menatap segelas wine yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau hampir mendapatkannya, Kyu. Tinggal selangkah lagi.. apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mendapatkannya?" tanya seorang namja imut bergigi kelinci, Cho Sungmin.

"Aku akan senang!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ck. Bukan itu yang kutanya bodoh. Jika kau sudah mendapatkannya, kembalilah ke perusahaan. Kau sudah berjanji akan kembali setelah ini semua telah selesai kan?" balas Sungmin tidak sabar. Sudah habis kesabarannya untuk namdongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

"Ne, ne Hyung. Kau cerewet sekali!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil meminum wine nya.

"Cepatlah kembali ke perusahaan mu! Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan menutupi keberadaan mu dan ditambah aku juga yang harus menggantikan mu di perusahaan mu!" ujar Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia berbalik dan berujar, "Semoga kau mendapatkannya Kyu, dan kembalilah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tak berniat menyahut sedikit pun. Ia menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela apartemennya.

"Only you, Lee Hyukjae.. who can make me crazy.. dan sekarang.. kaulah yang harus membuatku waras kembali dan..aku berjanji, jika aku tak bisa memilikimu,maka tak ada yang boleh memilikimu.. I'll make sure.. you'll be mine!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

**[Hyukjae's Place]**

'_Hae Hyung pervert! Menyebalkan! Siwon hyung juga menyebalkan!' _nampak Hyukjae yang tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu dan segera menutupnya kencang. Hyukjae segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan sprei motif strawberry kesayangannya. Ia memeluk boneka monkey kesayangannya sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Saat ia bertabrakan dengan namja asing –yang tampan- bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Aish.. kenapa kau jadi memikirkannya,Hyuk? Pabbo pabbo!" ujarnya sambil memukul kepalanya pelan. "Tapi.. kenapa wajahnya begitu familiar sih?" Hyukjae mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah namja itu. Namun, yang ia ingat hanya kejadian saat ia dijual di tempat pelelangan yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Aissshh.. tuh kepala ku jadi sakit,kan?" rutuknya sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan Hyukjae pun terlelap hanya dalam hitungan menit dengan wajahnya yang damai.

_**Tanpa tahu kejadian apa yang akan terjadi padanya..**_

**[WonHae's Place]**

"Ia sudah bertindak, Hae.." Siwon memasuki ruangan kerjanya dengan agak tergesa. Ia membuka laci meja dan terlihat mengobrak-abrik lacinya.

"Maksud Hyung Cho Kyuhyun?" Donghae menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa.

"Ne. dan ini sudah terlalu jauh. Aku harus bertindak. Aku harus memancingnya keluar." Donghae tersentak atas perkataan Siwon. Ia berjalan kearah Siwon dan mencengkram kedua pundak Siwon.

"Hyung! Jangan bilang kau akan mengumpankan dirimu! Apa kau tak bisa berdiskusi saja dengan nya baik-baik huh!?" Donghae terlihat emosi karna tindakan kakak sepupunya –yang menurutnya- agak bodoh. Siwon menepis tangan Donghae pelan dan berkata

"Tidak Hae! Kyuhyun adalah seorang psikopat yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ia pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Hyukkie." Siwon berkata sambil berjalan kearah jendela dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di disana.

"Hyung.. kenapa gaya bicaramu seakan-akan kau takut dengan Kyuhyun?" Donghae bertanya menyelidik.

"Ia.. adalah salah satu bos mafia terbesar, Hae. Ia mempunyai perusahaan yang menjual senjata api secara ilegal. Dan ia juga mempunyai dendam terhadapku yang merebut Hyukkie. Karna itu sangat berbahaya jika aku terus bersama Hyukkie. Karna itu aku harus menjalankan misi ini tanpanya. Jika aku menjalankan misi ini tanpanya maka akan lebih mudah terlaksana, karna aku tidak perlu melawan Kyuhyun sambil melindungi Hyukkie." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar. Ia harap Donghae mengerti dan mau bekerja sama dengannya.

Donghae menghela napas dan berjalan kearah Siwon. Ia menepuk bahu Siwon pelan,

"Lalu, pada siapa kau akan menitipkan Hyukkie? Aku akan ikut denganmu, Hyung." Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Donghae dan menggeleng. Ganti ia yang menepuk bahu Donghae.

"Kau harus disini. Bersama dengan Leeteuk Hyung, aku akan menitipkan kalian disana. Aku juga akan menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaanku untuk terus mengawasi kalian."

Donghae menghela napas pasrah. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan Hyung nya itu sekarang.

"Tapi.. kau tidak akan pergi sendirian kan Hyung?" selidik Donghae

"Ani.. aku akan ditemani oleh orang yang akan menyamar jadi Hyukkie dan beberapa bodyguard ku." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Siapa? Orang yang akan menyamar jadi Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Siwon tersenyum lagi dan mengambil handphone nya. Ia mencari sebuah nama di kontak handphone nya dan menghubungi orang itu.

_**Tut..tut..tut..tu-**_

"_**YA! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGU TIDURKU, EOH!? APA KAU TIDAK TAU AKU INI SANGAT LELAH, HAH!?" **_ suara merdu dari seberang sana membuat Siwon harus menjauhkan telinganya jika ia tidak mau terkena tuli mendadak.-

"Ya Hyung! Ini aku, Siwon! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" Siwon tak mau kalah dan balas berteriak –sedikit- kencang pada lawan bicaranya.

"_**Ya! Ternyata kau kuda.. tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai besok? Aku sangat lelah."**_ Suara disebrang terdengar melunak mengetahui Siwon lah yang meneleponnya.

"Ne, baiklah Hyung. Besok aku tunggu di café Handle and Gretel. Ini sangat penting, Hyung. Bagaimana?" Siwon mengusap wajahnya pelan.

"_**Ara.. sekarang, aku ingin istirahat dan jangan telpon aku lagi jika kau ingin selamat."**_

"Ne gomawo-

_**Tut..tut..**_

"Heechul Hyung.." Siwon menghela napas menghadapi sifat namja –Heechul- itu. Ia sangat tahu kalau namja itu sangat keras kepala dan baik di waktu yang bersamaan.-

"Jadi kau ingin bekerja sama dengan Heechul hyung?" tanya Donghae

"Tepat." Ujar Siwon tersenyum

**=0=My Jewel=0=**

[Hyukjae's POV]

'_Dimana ini? Kenapa semua gelap? Aku terus berlari tapi.. kenapa hanya kegelapan yang kutemukan. Siwon hyung.. dimana dia? Donghae hyung? Kenapa sepi sekali?'_

Aku terus berjalan sampai aku menemukan sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Tapi, tidak terlihat jelas apa yang ada di dalamnya. Aku terus berjalan menuju pintu itu.

"ARRGGGHH!"

DEG

Itu.. suara Siwon hyung! Aku mempercepat langkah ku untuk melihat kedalam ruangan nan gelap itu. Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan saat ini hanya Siwon hyung. Hyung yang aku cintai. Cintai? Ya, bodoh jika aku bilang tidak. Aku sangat mencintainya walau Siwon hyung hanya menganggapku adiknya. Ya! Kenapa aku jadi curhat?

"AARRGGGH!"

Aku menutup telingaku sambil terus mempercepat jalan dan mulai memasuki ruangan itu.

Astaga! Siwon Hyung!

[END of Hyukjae's POV]

[Author POV]

Hyukjae terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sekarang, di depannya terlihat seorang namja yang sangat kenali –Siwon- tengah berada di sudut ruangan dengan beberapa luka parah di tubuhnya.

"H-hyung.." Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan dengan cahaya remang tersebut. Ya, ruangan ini gelap dan hanya ada sebuah bohlam kecil yang menerangi.

"H-hyung…" Ia kembali memanggil Siwon, kali ini lebih keras. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae kaget.

"Hyuk..pergi..lah.." katanya susah payah. Ia berusaha membuat Hyukjae keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cara melemparinya –tapi tidak bermaksud mengenai- dengan benda-benda yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"H-hyung..hiks.." Hyukjae mulai terisak, ia semakin melangkahkan kakinya menuju Siwon. Tapi-

GREP!

"Kena kau.." Hyukjae terpaku mendapati dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu dan-

"K-kyuhyun?" tanya Hyukjae takut-takut.

"Ne, senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.." Kyuhyun menampikkan seringaiannya, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Hyukjae dan menciumi leher Hyukjae.

"Ngghh.." satu lenguhan tanpa sadar Hyukjae keluarkan. Ia tidak mengerti ini, ia takut. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia seakan mati rasa. Kyuhyun yang melihat tidak ada perlawanan dari Hyukjae pun memasukkan satu tangannya kedalam kaos Hyukjae dan-

"HENTIKAN! JAUHKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI HYUKJAE, KEPARAT!" Kyuhyun pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Siwon sinis.

"Oh..aku lupa ada kau disini, Tuan Choi yang terhormat." Katanya dengan nada meremehkan. Ia pun mengambil pistol dari saku jasnya dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan kepala Siwon. Hyukjae yang baru sadar dari keterpakuannya, membulatkan matanya dan berusaha memberontak dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Namun sayang, kekuatannya tak lebih besar dari Kyuhyun.

"LEPASKAN! APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN PADA SIWON HYUNG! LEPASKAN AKU!" Hyukjae makin berontak dan itu membuat Kyuhyun geram. Kyuhyun pun menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan-

DOR!

"SIWON HYUNNGGG!" Hyukjae berteriak sekeras mungkin dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuang pistolnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hyukjae dan membisikkan

" .milikKU" katanya sambil menekankan pada setiap katanya. Hyukjae terus menangis melihat Siwon yang kini sudah tak bernyawa sampai ia merasakan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

TBC/END?

AFDHZMANDJMXCW MCW-_- INI FANFICT UDAH DARI KAPAN GAK DI UPDATE, HAH!? *ngomong ama kaca* oke,ini random. Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhaeyo baru apdet lagi. Kemaren itu Lii lagi kambuh (?) jadi lagi jauhin laptop dulu. Kkk~

Mianhae… kayaknya Lii gak bisa bales reviewnya atu-atu (?) Lii ucapin makasih yang Seeeebesar-besarnya bagi para readers yang udah mau RnR nih story. Kk~

Sudah ya, Lii mau nungguin telornya kyuhyun pecah (?) dulu. Pai pai, annyeong'-')/

akhir kata

**Mind to review? **


End file.
